Finntroll saga, part 3 - HELSINKI 120
by Jenna Drakkainen
Summary: Tekst napisany w ramach koleżeńskiego wyzwania literackiego, które polegało na bezwzględnej konieczności wybrania danego bohatera (w tym wypadku Vretha z zespołu Finntroll) i użycia wyznaczonych odgórnie 15-20 słów. Z tego powodu czasem pojawiają się tutaj elementy... nietypowe ;)


Moon zatrzymała się przy pierwszej tablicy informacyjnej od momentu wyruszenia z Lahti i westchnęła ciężko. Spojrzała bez nadziei na pozbawioną emocji informację _HELSINKI 120_ i kręcąc głową usiadła na trawie i oparła się o plecak. Na wszystkich bogów, dlaczego nikt jej nie powiedział, że w Finlandii tak trudno jest złapać stopa? No dlaczego, do cholery?

OK, Kaśka u której spędziła ostatni tydzień wspominała, że może nie być lekko.

Sama też mogła się tego spodziewać, w końcu im dalej na północ tym mniej ludzi. Ale tu wciąż ktoś mieszkał, na Odyna! Gdyby nie wydała wszystkich pieniędzy na fińską czekoladę, alkohol i żelki to już dawno byłaby w stolicy, korzystając z lokalnej sieci kolejowej. Ale nie. Po co.

Od ostatnich dwóch godzin minęło ją kilkanaście samochodów, które pozostały uparcie obojętne na jej osobę. Przez chwilę mocno zastanawiała się nad tym, czy nie zdjąć bluzki.

Oczywiście poza pięknie zbudowaną trasą międzymiastową dookoła nie było nic. Gęste lasy, pola i skalne urwiska. Widok, chociaż był piękny, nie napawał optymizmem.

\- Dobrze, że jest w miarę ciepło i nie pada – wymruczała Moon pod nosem, wyciągając z kieszeni papierosy. Popatrzyła z rezygnacją na słońce powoli chylące się ku zachodowi. Wolała nie myśleć, gdzie zdąży dotrzeć do zmroku. Wyciągnęła telefon i zastanowiła się, jakie ma alternatywy.

Nie było ich zbyt wiele. Kurwa.

Wiedząc, że i tak nie ma lepszej opcji napisała do brata. Miała jedynie nadzieję, że był trzeźwy.

_Daj mi numer do jakiegokolwiek Fina jakiego znasz. Jestem na środku drogi do nikąd i jak tak dalej pójdzie to zdechnę w tym pięknym kraju._

Odłożyła telefon i zamknęła oczy. Słońce delikatnie przygrzewało, a wokół rozlegał się tylko nieznaczny szum wiatru. Bolały ją nogi, należał jej się więc odpoczynek. Na chwilę. Tylko chwilę.

Obudził ją niewyraźny huk grzmotu gdzieś w oddali. Poderwała się na nogi – okolica zmieniła się tylko kolorem nieba, które z błękitnego zrobiło się ciemnoniebieskie. Było wyraźnie chłodniej. Popatrzyła na zegarek; przedrzemała tak półtorej godziny, fantastycznie.

Spojrzała na telefon. Szary się nie odezwał. No żeż kurwa mać.

Wyciągnęła z plecaka bluzę i owinęła się nią szczelnie, wyczuwając w powietrzu nadciągający deszcz. Zachciało się wycieczek do Finlandii, jasna cholera, zachciało.

Już cisnęły jej się na usta wszystkie fińskie przekleństwa które zdążyła poznać, kiedy nagle zadzwonił telefon. Tak, tak, TAK! WRESZCIE!

Numeru co prawda nie znała, ale przynajmniej nie miał polskiego kierunkowego – istniało więc prawdopodobieństwo, że nie było to biuro obsługi albo inne gówno.

\- Halo?! – krzyknęła z nadzieją, spodziewając się wszystkiego. Wszystkiego, tylko nie tego głosu.

\- Eee, Moon? Tu Vreth, dzwonił do mnie twój brat. Gdzie jesteś?

W pierwszej chwili odjęło jej mowę. Później miała ochotę się roześmiać, na cały głos.

\- Vreth! Dzięki Bogu! Jestem gdzieś w jednej trzeciej drogi z Lahti do Helsinek i od kilku godzin nie mogę złapać stopa.

\- Co do diabła robiłaś w Lahti? Nieważne… Mijałaś już drogowskaz na park narodowy Helvetinjärvi?

\- Nie wydaje mi się.

\- Jeśli idziesz główną drogą to niedługo na niego trafisz, będzie duży, nie sposób się pomylić. Umówmy się tam, OK? Powinienem być za godzinę.

Moon parę dobrych minut wpatrywała się w ekran telefonu nie mogąc uwierzyć, że to naprawdę był on. Jakim cudem? Że też akurat był w domu, a nie w trasie… Czy jej brat nie ma innych znajomych Finów? A może zrobił to celowo? Od układania teorii spiskowej odwiódł ją widok nadciągającej ze wschodu burzowej chmury. Niewiele się namyślając zarzuciła plecak na ramię i ruszyła przed siebie, mając nadzieję, że tym razem droga będzie krótka.

Po półgodzinnym marszu jej oczom ukazał się ogromny drewniany drogowskaz na Helvetinjärvi Kansallispuisto. Odetchnęła z ulgą i usiadła na piaszczystym poboczu. Pobyt tutaj zaczynał przybierać naprawdę niespodziewany obrót.

Po kilku minutach na jej dłonie i policzki zaczęły spadać ciężkie, zimne krople. Zgniotła w zębach przekleństwo i naciągnęła kaptur na głowę.

Vreth przyjechał dokładnie w momencie kiedy gęsty, obfity deszcz zdążył ją zmoczyć od stóp do głów. Wpadła do czarnego Volvo szczękając zębami i popatrzyła na kierowcę niczym na zbawcę świata.

\- Boże... Nie masz pojęcia jak bardzo jestem ci wdzięczna. Pewnie wyglądam fatalnie – mruknęła, odgarniając z czoła mokre włosy. – Przepraszam, jeśli zamoczę ci tapicerkę.

Mężczyzna patrzył na nią ze słabo ukrywanym rozbawieniem.

\- Nie ma problemu, naprawdę. Wykręcił na piaszczystym poboczu i ruszył przed siebie.

Obrzuciła go szybkim spojrzeniem – lekki zarost, włosy związane w kucyk, czarny T-shirt i dżinsy. Chociaż ubrał się zupełnie normalnie miło było przypomnieć sobie, jak dobrze ten facet wygląda. Zdecydowanie świetnie. Odwróciła wzrok i odchrząknęła.

\- Słuchaj... Dlaczego w tym kraju tak trudno jest się z kimś zabrać? O co tu chodzi?

Uśmiechnął się, przyspieszając i wrzucając piątkę. Deszcz bębnił o szyby, a z samochodowego radia sączyły się dźwięki jakiejś opery.

\- Pomijając fakt, że tak po prostu jest, to dzisiaj jest Vappu. Narodowe święto pracy.

Moon walnęła się z całej siły w czoło, przeklinając głupotę swoją i Kaśki. To trzeba być idiotą. Naprawdę wyjątkowym.

\- Więc w zasadzie się nie dziwię, że...

\- Nic nie mów. Po prostu jedźmy.

Roześmiał się głośno, a ruda stwierdziła, że w tym momencie ma już u niego zupełnie przewalone. Nie dość, że musiał tu po nią jechać, to jeszcze coś takiego… Przemyślenia pełne zmartwień najróżniejszej maści przerwał wciśnięty w jej dłoń ciepły, tekturowy kubek parujący intensywnym zapachem herbaty.

\- Masz, kupiłem po drodze na stacji. Żadna rewelacja, ale przynajmniej nie zmarzniesz. Perspektywa wypicia czegoś ciepłego była tak cudowna, że była w stanie wymamrotać tylko niewyraźne _kiitos_.

\- Co tu w ogóle robisz? Twój brat trochę mnie zaskoczył tym telefonem.

Opowiedziała pokrótce, jak znajoma zaprosiła ją do mieszkania swojego chłopaka, co zresztą było świetną okazją do ponownego zawitania w jej ulubione północne rejony. Vreth pokiwał głową ze zrozumieniem.

\- A wy? Nie jesteście w trasie?

\- Akurat mamy miesiąc przerwy przed kolejnymi koncertami w Finlandii. Masz jakoś zaplanowany powrót do Polski?

\- Jutro wieczorem mam lot z Helsinek. Planowałam znaleźć na miejscu jakiś tani hostel.

\- W porządku, odstawimy cię na lotnisko. Póki co, zapraszam do siebie. Na pewno chcesz wziąć prysznic.

* * *

Prysznic istotnie był tym, czego potrzebowała. Wycierając włosy rozejrzała się po mieszkaniu Vretha, dość minimalistycznie urządzonym; dużo było tu ciemnego drewna, które w połączeniu z piaskowymi cegłami przypominało wnętrza typowych współczesnych skandynawskich domów. Duże okna wychodziły na centrum Helsinek, nad którymi właśnie zapadał zmrok.

\- Wybacz bałagan. Skrymer się przeprowadza, a Routa na czas remontu musiał gdzieś przechować swoje graty i padło na mnie. Często też tutaj nocują, co pewnie widać.

Dopiero teraz zauważyła, że w salonie stoi masa pudeł, toreb i skrzynek, poskładanych mebli i najróżniejszej maści sprzętów muzycznych, a także puste butelki, opakowania po chińszczyźnie, kości i talia kart.

\- Daj spokój. I tak robisz mi ogromną przysługę.

Jej uwagę przykuło niewielkie szklane terrarium stojące pod jedną ze ścian. Po zardzewiałym gwoździu i małych kawałkach kory leżących na wyściełanej trawą podstawie dreptały leniwie brązowe owady. W pierwszej chwili trudno było odróżnić je od drewna. Spojrzała na Vretha pytającym wzrokiem.

\- Cóż… Routa hoduje cykady. Nie pytaj, też tego nie rozumiem.

Moon znała wielu miłośników owadów – trzymali w domu pająki, patyczaki, żuki. Ale cykady? Nie rozumiała, co ten pocieszny człowiek mógł widzieć w owadach, które w Grecji swoim cykaniem doprowadzały ją do szału i rozbudzały w niej najbardziej mordercze żądze.

\- Masz chęć iść z nami na piwo? Jestem umówiony z chłopakami za godzinę w centrum, ale jeśli chcesz to możesz zostać.

\- _Miksi ei _– odparła w nagłym przypływie lingwistycznej wiedzy, uśmiechając się niepewnie. Po pełnej aprobaty minie Mathiasa uznała, że chyba dobrze to zaakcentowała. _Fuck yeah. _

Dopiero po chwili przypomniała sobie liczne ostrzeżenia od znajomych – _nie pij z Finami w ich kraju, bo polegniesz_ i tym podobne, ale co miała zrobić? Nie będzie nadwyrężać gościnności Vretha i okupować mu mieszkania pod jego nieobecność. Trzeba pójść i kulturalnie się napić. Przecież to tylko małe piwo. Prawda?

* * *

Znajomi mieli oczywiście rację. Wypiła mniej niż zwykle, a mimo to czuła się nieporównywalnie bardziej pijana. Nie potrafiła zrozumieć tej prawidłowości, ale pocieszał ją fakt, że Vreth i reszta byli w podobnym stanie.

Dochodziła północ, a ulice miasta dopiero teraz zapełniały się ludźmi. Wszędzie wokół rozbrzmiewała muzyka, można było usłyszeć ożywione rozmowy, śmiech i dźwięk stukania się kuflami. Prawdziwie nocne miasto.

Poza Virtą wszyscy postanowili spać u Vretha, twierdząc zgodnie, że do niego jest najbliżej. Mathias machnął tylko ręką, najwyraźniej do tego przyzwyczajony.

To był faktycznie bardzo śpiewny naród. Moon przypomniała sobie o tym, kiedy po wejściu na klatkę zgodnie odśpiewali kilka skocznych wersów, których znaczenia nawet nie próbowała się domyślać. Śpiew na pewno dotarł na wszystkie piętra, ale nikt nie wychylił głowy zza drzwi z pretensjami. Kiedy pierwszy raz się z tym spotkała, też w zasadzie nie mogła ich mieć – grupka Finów w środku nocy akurat pod oknem jej pokoju hotelowego odśpiewała jakąś piosenkę, tupiąc i klaszcząc, po czym wróciła grzecznie do klubu. To się nazywa kultura.

Weszła do mieszkania zaraz za Skrymerem, który stanął na środku salonu i patrzył na zmagania Vretha ze światłem.

\- Fantastycznie. Wygląda na to, że nie mamy prądu.

Szybko znaleźli świece, których blask po chwili wypełnił parter migotliwym blaskiem.

Panowie zdawali się być niewzruszeni zaistniałą sytuacją. Prawie natychmiast zalegli na fotelach, kanapie i materacach rozłożonych dla nich w salonie, a Skrymer zniknął w łazience. Po kilku głupich żartach, serii beknięć i krótkim monologu Routy na temat cykad rozległo się ciche pochrapywanie. Moon spojrzała na jedyną wolną kanapę i na Vretha, który kończył zapalać ostatnią świecę.

\- To co, dobranoc? Dzięki za piwo, miło było.

Popatrzył na nią z wyrazem wielkiego zamyślenia na twarzy. Kiedy zaczęła siłować się z kanapą, podszedł do niej i pomógł z drewnianym mechanizmem.

\- Ikea… nigdy sobie z nią nie radziłam – parsknęła, doskonale wiedząc, że na trzeźwo też miałaby z tym kłopot.

\- Może wolałabyś spać na górze, tam nie ma takich problemów.

Zamrugała powiekami.

\- C-co?

Uśmiechnął się, wlepiając wzrok w podłogę.

\- Pomyślałem, że może chciałabyś spać na górze. Ze mną. Bez kanapy z Ikei. I tych chrapiących trolli obok. Na pewno będzie wygodniej niż ostatnim razem na materacu.

Roześmiała się czując jednocześnie, jak bardzo się rumieni. Ten facet był nie do pobicia.

\- W sumie… to… ja… no mogłabym – nie bardzo wiedziała, co powiedzieć. Z jakiegoś powodu serce zaczęło bić jej jak oszalałe. Pewnie za dużo wypiła.

\- Sypialnia jest na piętrze, ja zaraz przyjdę. Zapomniałem zabrać listów ze skrzynki.

Pokój był urządzony jeszcze lepiej. Dębowe drewno, ciemnozielone ściany i pościel w takim samym kolorze tworzyły naprawdę przytulny klimat.

Wyjrzała przez okno, widząc z pozoru senną panoramę Helsinek. Miasto podobnie jak jego mieszkańcy wydawało się bardzo spokojne, momentami wręcz nudne, a w rzeczywistości tętniło życiem i to dość szalonym.

Tak, szaleństwo było tutaj dobrym słowem. Co ona najlepszego robiła? Naprawdę właziła do łóżka wokaliście Finntrolla? Poważnie? Przecież to jakiś obłęd.

Chociaż nie. Jak już, to nie ona właziła mu do łóżka, tylko on jej. Znaczy, to wciąż było jego łóżko i absolutnie nie rościła sobie do niego żadnych praw, ale… Och, kiepsko się myśli w takim stanie.

Przez głowę przemknęła jej myśl, że wcale nie ma ochoty iść spać. Zdecydowanie nie.

Vreth wrócił po chwili i zdawał się podzielać jej zdanie.

Nie wiedziała dokładnie jak wylądowała w jego ramionach, ale było jej tam dobrze, wygodnie i ciepło. Kręciło jej się w głowie w bardzo przyjemny sposób i sama nie wiedziała, co wprawia ją w taki stan – wypity alkohol czy on.

Kiedy ją pocałował pomyślała, że świat oszalał. Oszalał razem z nią, tym cholernie przystojnym Finem i pięknym choć dziwnym krajem, w którym nie da się złapać stopa i hoduje się cykady.

* * *

Obudziło ich wycie syreny strażackiej i alarm przeciwpożarowy. Oraz krzyki i hałasy dobiegające z dołu.

Vreth zerwał się z łóżka, porwał z krzesła spodnie i wyciągnął Moon spod kołdry. Spojrzał na zegar wiszący na ścianie – wskazywał czwartą nad ranem. Skrymer i reszta na szczęście nie byli tak pijani, żeby mieli problem z zejściem na dół. Po chwili wszyscy zebrali się przed blokiem, patrząc na dym wydobywający się z okien na czwartym piętrze. Przed apartamentowcem stał wóz strażacki, a wokoło biegali mężczyźni w jaskrawych kombinezonach, podając sobie gaśnice.

\- Proszę zachować spokój, sytuacja jest pod kontrolą. W jednym z mieszkań zapaliły się wadliwe przewody, ale nikomu nic nie grozi – wyjaśnił jeden ze strażaków, omiatając spojrzeniem mieszkańców bloku, którzy błyskawicznie wyszli na ulicę. Zawiesił wzrok na potarganej Moon, która zdążyła założyć tylko bluzę Vretha i swoje trampki. Bluza ledwo zakrywała jej uda, mimo że starała się ją jak najbardziej wydłużyć. Strażak popatrzył wymownie na Mathiasa, który stał obok niej w samych dżinsach, uśmiechnął się, odchrząknął i wrócił do pracy.

Chłopakom wystarczyło jedno spojrzenie na Vretha i rudą żeby wiedzieli, co jest grane, ale żaden nie odezwał się słowem. Skrymer tylko wyszczerzył się po swojemu, a Routa zarechotał radośnie. Mathias popatrzył na nich z dezaprobatą.

Mimo, że sytuacja była opanowana, trzeba było trochę poczekać. Nie było zimno i nie padało, ale wszyscy byli zaspani i każdy chciał wrócić do łóżka. Na zewnątrz wciąż było ciemno. Moon oparła się o ścianę bloku starając się nie myśleć o tym, jak spędziła ostatnie godziny, jednak oprócz nagiego Vretha nic innego nie pojawiało się w jej głowie. Podniosła wzrok na Mathiasa, który stał parę metrów dalej i ze znużoną miną obserwował poczynania strażaków. _Voi saatana_, co za facet.

Chłopcy cierpliwie czekali, paląc papierosy, Skrymer natomiast (wciąż niezbyt trzeźwy) poświęcił sporo uwagi pobliskiej sadzawce. Po chwili stanął przed Moon, bardzo z siebie zadowolony.

\- Kwiaty dla kobiety mojego przyjaciela – wyrecytował niezwykle wyraźnie jak na swój stan, kłaniając się szarmancko i wręczając jej bukiet dopiero co wyjętego z wody tataraku. Moon z trudem zachowała powagę i podziękowała po fińsku, a Vreth obrzucił blondyna spojrzeniem pełnym politowania.

\- O co ci chodzi? O kobietę trzeba dbać.

\- Wręczając jej mokry, śmierdzący tatarak. Jasne stary.

\- Nie znasz się na współczesnym romantyzmie – parsknął oburzony i odszedł na bok.

Po godzinie wszyscy mogli wrócić do swoich mieszkań.

Panowie od razu wyrazili chęć wznowienia picia, ale procenty spożyte wcześniej i zmęczenie dały im się we znaki i wszyscy polegli na miejscu. Nocne powietrze chyba nieco ich otrzeźwiło, bo chrapanie nie wypełniało mieszkania tak jak przedtem.

Moon bezskutecznie starała się włożyć tatarak do jedynego wazonu, jaki znalazła w kuchni. To zdecydowanie nie była roślina, którą można było trzymać w domu.

\- Wracamy do łóżka? – zapytał Vreth opierając się o framugę kuchennych drzwi.

\- Chyba tak.

Objął ją i przytulił policzek do jej ramienia. Poczuła, jak miękną jej kolana.

\- Kwiaty… od Skrymera… Muszę je schować.

Roześmiał się szczerze na te słowa.

\- _Kwiaty_ powiadasz… Myślę, że nic się im nie stanie jak przez noc poleżą w zlewie. Naprawdę. Chodź.

Nie musiał powtarzać dwa razy.

* * *

Rozchyliła delikatnie powieki, omiatając sypialnię leniwym spojrzeniem. Przez zasłonięte do połowy rolety przedzierało się łagodne światło poranka.

Wlepiła wzrok w śpiącego obok mężczyznę. Oddychał spokojnie, obejmując ją w pasie.

Cholera jasna, naprawdę ze sobą spali. Zupełnie na poważnie i praktycznie na trzeźwo. I to było dobre, cholernie dobre.

Zastanawiała się, co powie bratu. _Hej, przespałam się z twoim kumplem i pracodawcą_ trochę nie wchodziło w grę.

Ale właściwie czemu się tym przejmowała? To jej sprawa. Za nic nie cofnęłaby tej nocy, wręcz przeciwnie – powtórzyłaby ją dziesiątki razy.

Spojrzała na niego jeszcze raz i westchnęła cicho.

\- Naprawdę cię lubię, panie Lillmans.

Wysunęła się ostrożnie z jego objęć i zaczęła się ubierać. Postanowiła zrobić wszystkim śniadanie w ramach rewanżu za gościnę i wieczorne piwo.

Na dźwięk tacy z górą kanapek stawianej na stole Skrymer momentalnie się obudził. Przetarł zaczerwienione oczy i natychmiast się ożywił na widok jedzenia.

\- Zrobiłaś śniadanie! Bóg zapłać! A można też liczyć na kawę? – uśmiechnął się niewyraźnie i rzucił na kanapki. Ruda parsknęła śmiechem.

\- Idę pod prysznic, więc musisz działać sam. Przykro mi – dodała, widząc ból wymalowany na jego twarzy.

Kiedy wróciła, wszyscy siedzieli już przy stole, łącznie z Vrethem. Kanapki zniknęły, co uznała za dobry znak. Mathias odwrócił się w jej stronę i uśmiechnął szeroko. Odwzajemniła uśmiech, nie bardzo wiedząc, jak mają teraz wyglądać ich relacje. Cholera, nigdy nie była dobra w te klocki.

Vreth wstał z pustym kubkiem po herbacie i zatrzymał się przy niej.

\- Wielkie dzięki za śniadanie, wszyscy są bardzo wdzięczni.

\- Nie ma problemu.

Stali tak przez chwilę, patrząc na siebie niepewnie. W nocy wszystko było prostsze.

\- Jak się czujesz? Wszystko w porządku?

\- Tak, jasne. A u ciebie?

\- Też dobrze. O której masz samolot? Zapomniałem wczoraj zapytać – uśmiechnął się przepraszająco.

\- O szesnastej.

\- Chłopaki pojadą na próbę, a ja odwiozę cię na lotnisko. Zgoda? – pochylił się i pocałował ją w czoło.

\- Jasne, dziękuję.

Mrugnął do niej i zniknął za drzwiami do kuchni.

* * *

Zaraz po śniadaniu Moon pożegnała się ze Skrymerem, Routą i Trollhornem, życząc im udanych koncertów. Polubiła ich, mimo że byli dużo starsi. Wbrew pozorom potrafili być dżentelmenami i czuła się w ich towarzystwie miło i swobodnie. Dżentelmenem był zwłaszcza Skrymer ze swoimi kwiatami, o których rano zdawał się już nie pamiętać. Wyraził nawet szczerze zdziwienie na ich widok w kuchennym zlewie. Uroczy człowiek.

Obserwowała Vretha przez resztę pobytu w jego mieszkaniu i całą drogę na lotnisko. Nie dawał po sobie nic poznać, nie wiedziała więc za bardzo, jak powinna się zachowywać. To było frustrujące. Może zdążył już zapomnieć, jak spędzili noc, a może była to dla niego zwykła, nic nieznacząca przygoda? Nie wiedziała nic, zupełnie nic. Cholerni Finowie.

Przed piętnastą dojechali na lotnisko. Moon rozejrzała się po szklano-metalowym, przestronnym wnętrzu, szukając tablic z informacjami o odlotach. Odprawa do Warszawy zaczynała się za kilkanaście minut.

\- Chyba na mnie czas.

\- Jasne, nie będę cię zatrzymywał.

W zamierzeniu chyba chciał po prostu pocałować ją w policzek, ale zwykłe pożegnanie zamieniło w bardzo długi pocałunek. Przytulił ją mocno, a Moon pomyślała, że wcale nie ma ochoty wracać. Ani trochę.

Miejsce obok niej było wolne, więc zaraz po starcie zdjęła plecak z górnej półki i położyła go sobie pod ręką.

Patrzyła na panoramę Helsinek migoczących dziesiątkami światełek, coraz bardziej oddalającą się od niej. Po chwili widok przesłoniły jej miękkie, pierzaste chmury i ciemnopomarańczowe słońce kładące na nich swoje cienie.

Sięgnęła do plecaka po książkę i zmarszczyła brwi, widząc wystającą z niej kopertę przyozdobioną brokatem. Nie miała zielonego pojęcia, co to może być. Czyżby niechcący zabrała coś z mieszkania Vretha?

Rozdarła papier. Jej oczom ukazał się biało-niebieski voucher z logiem FinnAir. Był to kupon na bilet lotniczy do wykorzystania w dowolny miesiąc zimy. Do biletu doklejona była karteczka, na widok której odebrało jej mowę.

_Mówiłaś, że marzy ci się zorza polarna. Chętnie ci ją pokażę._

_Vreth_


End file.
